slammingfandomcom-20200213-history
I Wish
I Wish Lyrics Intro: Ey, ha ha, make a wish girl You deserve it Uh-huh, ha, ha, yeah 1: Cher Lloyd Baby, I seen the chick you're with, wish that I never did Freakin' perfect and five foot ten, just wanna punch her lip 'Cause I know I've been wasting time trying to catch your eye Yeah I know that I been so blind thinking that I'm your type And now I'm at home, I'm all alone 'Bout to pick up the telephone Got to call my genie so he knows, yeah Chorus: I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast Wish I could shop with a bag full of cash 'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that (Come, come kiss me boy) I wish I had style, I wish I had flash Wish I woke up with a butt and a rack 'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that (Come, come kiss me boy) (Uh-huh, yeah) 2: Cher Lloyd Baby, I'm gonna keep it real, boy you're the one I want I don't own any five inch heels, just got my Nikes on Never thought I was insecure, boy look at what you done (what you done) I don't know what I studied for, clearly I like 'em dumb And now I'm at home I'm all alone, 'Bout to pick up the telephone Got to call my genie so he knows, yeah Chorus: I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast Wish I could shop with a bag full of cash 'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that (Come, come kiss me boy) I wish I had style, I wish I had flash Wish I woke up with a butt and a rack 'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that (Come, come kiss me boy) 3: T.I. Hey, now don't you wanna do some, baby, With the roof gone, baby Aston Martin look retarded like the coup gone crazy I'm not sure what kinda fella you like But I can give you paradise, have it however you like I'm talking solitaire iced out, ring, watch, necklace Ain't no talking reckless, girl, I'm certified respected, girl Yeah, you like to run your mouth, well you're about to learn a lesson, girl Yeah, you the one but I'll replace you in a second, girl And I ain't even trying to see you naked, girl Wait, there I go exaggerate Clearly carried away But what I'm saying you could true that I wanna be wherever you at So you wishing you could kiss me Do you really wanna do that, eh? Make a wish, girl (Yeah) Chorus: I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast Wish I could shop with a bag full of cash 'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that (Come, come kiss me boy) I wish I had style, I wish I had flash (oh, yeah) Wish I woke up with a butt and a rack 'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that (Come, come kiss me boy) I wish I was tall 'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that (Come, come kiss me boy) I wish I had, I wish I had, I wish I had yeah yeah 'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that (Come, come kiss me boy) Video Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs